The Most Hurtful Words Spoken
by pampilot67
Summary: This is a story of the most hurfull words spoken between Dr. Temperance Brennan and Sealey Booth, and the hurt it causes everytime it's said
1. Chapter 1

The Most Hurtful Words

* * *

"_**Bones I do not want to get officially married. **_

_**It just a piece of paper anyway." **_

* * *

Those words cut her heart in two. For no matter how much she loved Booth he told her in those few words they as a couple are done.

In her mind he asked Rebecca, and Hannah to marry him but refused to marry her. She needed to move over and out of this situation and soon.

That night, when Booth came home, Bones ask Booth to be seated on the couch. Booth was upset that they was four suitcases standing near the front door.

Sitting down he took a deep breath. Wondering if maybe Bones was going on a dig to get away from him.

"_Booth I have done a lot of thinking an I need to tell you about my thoughts, and decision."_

She placed two finger on his lips as she saw him about to speak.

"_**Please let me speak **__and then you can tell me what you feel is right._

_Booth first I __**have loved **__you from the time you saved me from the dogs in the warehouse. I knew I loved you and would love you forever. _

_That being said it make my determination all the more problematic. _

_I have arranged to relocate Christen and my self into the apartment over the garage, the one Zack use to live in. _

_I'll keep Christen in preschool at 'The Jeffersonian' till next year when she will start kindergarten. _

_I have spoken to my lawyers and they are drawing up legal papers so you will have no financial obligations for Christen. You are also going to have full access to her at all time with a reasonable amount of notice. _

_I have packed her's and my clothing for three-day and after that time we will return and pack the reminder of our things. _

_I want, and need three-day of complete isolation from you Booth as this is so hard on me and it will be as hard on Christeen. I need that time to settle her into the new life style we must do together. Ok Booth say what you must."_

"_Why Bones you said you loved me why are you moving out. Your breaking my heart doing this."_

"_Booth I said I had __**loved**__ you, but I feel neither of us are now __**in**__ love with each other."_

"_But Bones I do love you and I still am __**in**__ love with you."_

"_You did not show it to me Booth. _

_You wanted to marry Rebecca, and Hannah, they refused you so you moved on. _

_You gave Hannah a day to move her things out of your apartment. _

_I have not and will not ask you to move. Rebecca gave you a hard time about Parker I will not do that to you Booth. _

_I just think our time for being a couple is over, so please move on Booth I am going to try to do the same."_

Bones had tears in her eyes. Just as Booth did. He started to say something when the door bell rang.

Bones got up and answered it. Angela entered the room and kept looking at the floor and never at Booth's face.

"_Too soon sweetie?"_

"_No Ange we were just about done."_

"_Bones do you have to leave right now can we eat dinner one last time?"_

"_No Booth last night was our last supper together, as a couple, and you did not call or come home. _

_That told me my decision was the right one. Come on Ange please help me with my bags."_

Angela and Bones carried the bags to Angle's car and Bones drove behind her to Angle's home.

Doctor Temperance Brennan apply for and is granted a thirty (30) day emergency Leave of Absence (LOA). It was granted as no one knew why she needed it or why just that she needed time.

The third day after she left Booth she and a moving company show up at her former home and removed all the things she had the request from Booth by text.

Booth got to see Christeen anytime he wanted . She was always delved to him by Angela, or Max, never by Bones.

At the end of the LOA she returned to the lab. She let Booth know she would work with him only as she wanted, not him. She also told him work discussions were the extent of their conversations. Nothing person except about Christeen.

Six months dragged by and it was time for Christeen to enter kindergarten. They agreed that the Private school that Angle's son went to would be the, best and safest, place for Christeen to go also.

Booth asked the price and is told it's paid for by her mother and was of no concerns of his.

At thanksgiving Booth is asked to join the Hodgins and the Brennan for dinner. He and Parker were happy to accept the invitation.

Parker, Christeen, and Michael were great together and were not happy when Parker and Booth had to leave.

Bones was very civil to Booth but they never spoke about personal matters.

The next time the were to get together was New Years Eve at the Hodgins home. New Years Eve was an eye opened for Booth.

Christmas Booth had Christeen, and Parker for the entire day, and night. Booth ask Ange about Bones' Christmas.

Ange told him she did not know as she had Christeen only this early morning and she pick her up at Brennan new house.

She also said she did not expect to see Bren till New Years. Booth assumed Bones was on a dig.

New Years was on a Friday so new years eve was on Thursday night. Ange was not sure Bren was going to come Booth had asked by text four times. She was not sure she should tell him after the last text as Bren did send a text asking if she could have **one**. Ange told her it was all right she never got an answer of who was the **one**.

Booth arrived early wanting to get to talk to Bones alone. Booth had no idea she was bring a date.

The party was officially to start at nine pm (9pm). By ten Booth was nervous that Bones was going a no-show.

At ten he caught the door opening. He saw the back of her auburn air. As she turned he saw the bright red silk eve gown with a deep V neck line. And the low back. Showing off her smooth velvet skin.

Booth started moving a crossed the room to her. He was half way there when he saw the man who was her date.

He was about six feet four and ruggedly hansom. He reached his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

Then she looked up to him and they kissed. Booth stopped dead in the middle of the room. It was at this point the saw the ring on her finger.

Fading back into the kitchen Booth's heart-felt crushed.

Trying hard to stay away from Bones, Booth did not notice her escort drift into the kitchen and making two drinks.

One was a Tequila sunrise, Bones favor mixed drink.

"_Don't forget the salt that makes the drink much more sexy."_

"_Yes I know but I can's see Tempe letting me taste the salt from her naval right here."_

"_Only else where, home maybe?"_

"_Bedroom with no clothes in the way."_

"_Sounds like fun, been doing it long?"_

"_Only a few weeks, Christmas actually, the night she gave herself to me, and I gave her my ring."_

"_Well congratulation when the wedding."_

_June the fifth this year, At the Jeffersonian Gardens. Classy right she loaded, but so am I Venture Capitalist." _

"_Well again congratulations she some woman. _

_Have you met her daughter yet?"_

"_Yes yesterday but I don't think the kid likes me yet. _

_That alright my kids don't like me either."_

"_Booth what are you doing in the kitchen, oh you met my __**fiancé, **__William Sutton, Sealy Booth FBI, my __**former partner**__ at the Jeffersonian."_

Bones was blushing from her head to he toes. God damn he stile excited her with just a look.

"_Has Will told you of our wedding plans."_

"_Yes he did congratulations Bones. I love to stay but I just received a duty call. See you around Bones."_

Booth went to say good night to Ange just as the New Year rang in, Ange gave Jack a kiss then grabbed Booth and gave him a long kiss.

"_Leaving Booth?"_

"_Yes just got a body drop, have to go."_

"_Booth come to breakfast tomorrow, just you me and Jack?"_

"_I'll try, I can't grantee, but I will try."_

Booth went home and to bed. The duty call only an excuse to leave the party. He never got to sleep and was still awake when Christeen woke up.

"_Daddy your home. Can I stay home with you all day today?"_

"_I would love that, but what about going to mom's?"_

"_Please I want to stay with you."_

"_Ok Chris but I want to know why you do not want to go to mom's?"_

"_I was told not to say anything to you."_

"_Who told you not to tell me something?"_

"_Mom's boyfriend, the one she is going to marry."_

"_He told you that?"_

"_Dad he said not to tell you as you would cause him problems with his marring mom. _

_He said when they get married I could come live with you always as mom would be too busy with their new baby to take care of me."_

Booth knew he had a to have a face to face with Bones very soon. He mad a speed dial to Bones.

"_Dr. Brennan's line may I take a message?"_

"_Tell Tempe I need to speak with her face to face and alone. MS. Sutton."_

Booth hung up and waited for a call back. After two hours he finally excepted that it was never to come.

He went to his computer and sent an e-mail to her.

**[****CALL YOU **over two hours ago.

I must see you face to face, and alone.

Congratulations on your new baby.

Try telling me in person you are dumping Christeen for you new baby.

Have no fear I'll be glad to take he full-time so you and Sutton can have each other and the new baby.

I'll be at the Royal diner at **2**pm today. If you are a no-show they will be no other meeting.

S. Booth**]**

Hitting send he felt much better

* * *

Is the real end of B/B or just a very big bump in the road of love?


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Hurtful Words Spoken.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_**Bones I do not want to get officially married. It just a piece of paper anyway." **_Booth at the end of the season

"_**Booth I said I had loved you, but I feel neither of us are now in love with each** **other."**_ Bones chapter 1

"_**Oh you met my fiancé, William Sutton, Sealy Booth FBI, my former partner. **_Bones at the X-mas party

_**Try telling me in person you are dumping Christeen for you new baby. 5**_

* * *

Half an hour later he received the following text message:

_**[**__**She is not home and will never meet you alone. **_

_**Leave her alone Booth before someone gets hurt. **_

_**You should not take the word of a five-year old as the spoken truth. **_

_**Tempe, Christeen, and my new baby will be mine not yours. **_

_**I have advised our lawyers to scrutinize your rights as a full parent. **_

_**Subject to hours of work and danger to life, and limb**_

_**Stay away from us, Argent Booth. In the meantime Angela will be at your **_

_**home in an hour to pick up Christeen. Have her ready or else**_.**]**

Booths shocked with _**the e-mail **_he sat and reread it several times. He told Chris to pack her things as she bearing picked up in a few minutes.

"_Daddy you said I could stay all day even maybe overnight, what the matter?"_

"_Chris your mother wants you home, Ange is coming to pick you up."_

"_I do not want to go home if that man is living with us."_

"_Baby your mom is going to marry him so he will be your step-father."_

"_He will never be my step-father, I hate him."_

"_If you make me go home to him I'll hate you to."_

After saying that she ran to her room and slammed the door. A few minutes later she came back into the den and stood in front of him.

"_My mother is not at home, only him. If I have to leave I will run a way when I leave. I will not stay alone with him, I want my mother, now."_

"_Chris I do not know what to do."_

Then the doorbell rang. Booth went to the door and opened it. Surprised it was not Angela but Jack Hodgins.

Booth explained what had happened. He said he received a text from Dr. B telling Angela to pick up Chris and to bring her to her house.

The funny thing Jack said Dr. B was with Angela shopping. Ange did not answer her cell and Dr. B cell was refusing any incoming e-mail.

That was why he came to Booth's house. Jack said Booth needed to call Caroline and ask her opinion, of what to do. He made the call and she told him to call her X-husband and retain him as she felt something was all wrong. Booth made the call and Caroline's X was at his door in a half hour.

They had talked for a half hour when Jacks cell chimed in.

"_Jack where the hell are you?"_

" _I'm at Booth's home picking up Christeen."_

"_Why are you there now you were to wait at our house for us to get back?"_

"_What are you talking about babe. Dr. B text me to pick up Chris and take her home."_

"_Your wrong Bren has been with me all day. She never text you she does not even have her cell she forgot it at home."_

"_Babe I have seen the text. You and Bren need to come to Booth house now. We have to talk, tell Dr. B she has to come not go home first."_

"_Ok Jack we are on our way._

Forty five minutes later the door bell rang and Jack open the door.

Ange was the first one to enter followed by Bones a good five yards behind.

"_OH baby I'm so glad to see you. Please come in Dr. B we are all friends in here."_

"_HI Jack, Booth, Mr. Hager , Christeen I missed you so much."_

"_Not true Mom you we going to send me home to that man and when your new baby come you were going to send me back to daddy. So you and him could love his baby, not me. He said I was Bastard child'."_

Christeen started crying and ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

"_Chris your wrong, I always will love you, forever." __"No mom **'Mr. your the love of my life William' , **said that to me and text dad ."_

"_Christeen you are wrong Will loves you and would never hurt you." _"_Why is he always hugging and kissing me when you are** away**?"_

"_It because he loves you baby just that, and he wants you to love him." _"_I'll never calling him my father or dad. He will always be MR. Sutton or William. I only have one dad who loves me and I love him"_

"_Bren how about I take Chris with me and you and Booth can talk things out with Mr. Hager. OK sweetie?" _"_Ok sure Ange I'll pick her up on my way home."_

Ange, Jack, and Chris left with Chris still crying. After Booth made a coffee they sat down at the kitchen table Bones had a very angered look on her face, Booth a very worried look on his.

"_Ok Booth you're the bastard who caused this problem. What are you mad at. Me, Will, Ange, who?" __"I did not start anything. You moved out of our home to get a clear your head. It was You who then jumped into the sack with William and he knocked you the fuck up."_

"_That pure shit Booth and you know it."_

"_OK Temperance, who moved out, who made those plans without the other even asked. who has slept in your bed for four months, and you are now pregnant according to your fiancé?"_

"_Yes I moved out after you refused to marry me. Yes I made the plans, before asking you. What does this have to do with Will and myself?"_

**_"Pelant made me do that to protect you and Chris. I found and killed that eval bastard, to protect you and you would not even take my calls. That said_ **y_ou fail to see the third person in this mess, our daughter. You have lived with Will for a long time right Temperance?"_

"_What about it, I'm free white and over 21, so I can do what I please thank you."_

"_Yes you are **all these things**, you are also a **mother** to a young child who sees you sleeping with someone who is not her father. She asked Angela if Will was hurting you for you scream when you are in bed and you think she is asleep."_

Bones was very red in the face and started sweating. She also became short of breath.

"_Are you all right Bones . Can I get you some water. Come lie down on the couch."_

Bones did not answer any of the questions. Just as her eyes rolled up in her herd Booth reached out and caught her in his arms and carried her to the couch. Mr. Hager called 911. Booth then ordered him to get a cold towel and he put it on her head.

Bones was still out of it when the Pará medics arrived. It was them that notice her bleeding between her legs'.

"_Is this woman pregnant, if so how far along?" _"_I do not know if she is a friend said she was but not how far along."_

"_Well it does not look good now."_

The medical people hustled her out to the ambulance and to the hospital.

On his way following her Booth called Age's and told her about what happened. He asked her to call William as he did not want anything to do with him.

Using his red and blue lights Booth was able to follow and arrive at the hospital at the same time. He took out his badge and POA card as he entered the ER.


	3. Chapter 3

The Most Hurtful Words Spoken

Chapter #3

"_Bones I do not want to get officially married. It just a piece of paper anyway." _

"_Booth I said I had loved you, but I feel neither of us are now in love with each other."_

"_Oh you met my fiancé, William Sutton, Sealy Booth FBI, my former partner _

_Try telling me in person you are dumping Christeen for you new baby__. _

* * *

"Someone pleases tell me _Is this woman pregnant, if so how far along?"_

"_I do not know if she is, a friend of hers said she was but not how far along."_

"_Well it does not look good now, for her or that baby.."_

Booth was sitting in the ER waiting room, he had agreed under duress to tell William everything about Bones condition. walking , and stopping, every other minute waiting for word on Bones condition, Booth was not in a good mode.

An uproar at the desk made him look up. Their in all his importance was wild Bill Sutton making an ass of him self. When Booth saw two armed security officers approaching he got up and slowly walked to the desk.

"_Again for the last time, I'm William Sutton my fiancé Is Doctor Temperance Brennan she's brought in by ambulance. I want to know where she is and what is wrong with her."_

"_Sir you maybe her fiancé but that is not family, and only family or POA can be told her condition. Please go sit down and waiter for her family to come in." _

"_Do you know who know who I am?"_

"_Yes your William Sutton, and if you do not sit down and be quiet you are going to jail."_

"_Who do you think could do that, these clowns."_

With that one of the guards placed his hand on Sutton's upper arm. Sutton's thru a punch knocking the guard to the floor. The second guard started to draw his weapon when Will shot him with a gun in his coat pocket. As the guard was falling the others in the ER waiting room was ducking down or running out. Booth drew his weapon and called out.

"_Sutton drop your weapon, or I'll shout."_

"_Fuck you Booth."_

Will turned toured Booth with the gun raising to point at him.

Booth fired three times, Sutton fell to the floor.

He shot Will three-time below the heart. He went down like a sack of shit.

**{****Police officers training is to fire in three shot sequence, stop and asses what they have or have not hit****}**

Booth held up his FBI badge and holstered his weapon.

Doctors and nurses and other guards flow into the waiting room. They treated the wounded guard and then Sutton.

[**Both were going to survive. **]

The DC Metro Police arrived quickly and spoke with the people in the room and took Booth into the back room to ask questions.

After a half hour they're satisfied it was a just shooting but took custody of his Glock to be checked by the forensic department. Sutton moved to ICU after surgery and placed under guard. Bones was in MICU , just down the hall, from Bones.

Bones' Doctors run the test and they confirmed she is pregnant nine week. She had a spontaneous miscarriage, caused by the stress of having **MI**.

**[****M**myocardial **I**infraction**]**, and stress was the cause of booth.

They did ECG, a MRI, Her CK-MB, show that she did have a heart attack but damage to her heart were minimum.

Bones sedated to give her weaken damaged heart time to heal its self. She was O2. ASA daily with [NTZ] patch changed every four hours, all to prevent more damage to her heart.

The test and the scans show she suffered minor heart damage. She stilled would be on medication for the rest of her life and bearing an other child would be a closely watch affair.

It was three days after the shooting that, Bones's told the effects of her attack and the shooting of her fiancé, in the lobby.

On the fourth day Christeen allowed to visit her mother.

Angela brought her into the room, Booth stayed out in the hall, with tears in his eyes..

"_HI Mommy are you better?"_

"_Yes baby I'm much better thank you."_

"_Did my baby sister die?"_

"_Yes she did honey. she died. Mommy had a heart attack and she died because of that."_

"_Are you going to die too?"_

"_No baby I'm not, I'm going to get better and go stay with Aunty Angela for a while."_

"_Mommy you can come home with me and daddy."_

"_Sorry Chris that something that not going to happen anytime soon, probably never."_

Booth standing just outside the room heard what she said and it brought more tears to his eyes.

Before he heard what she said he was going to go in and see Bones face to face.

Now he did not want to see her, maybe never again.

Angela and Bones talked about everything that had happened. After an hour Chris became restless.

"Bren Chris is getting antsy so I'm going to take her home."

"OK Ange, I can see her getting ready to go. Ange is Booth here?"

"_He was just outside the door when we first came in I do not see him now."_

"_Did he hear what Chris asked me?"_

"_Yes I'm sure he did. What you did not want him to know you would never take him back? _

_Bren you left him, you shacked up with Will Sutton, and you got pregnant by him. That in my book told Booth to drop dead."_

"_I only meant to start a new life, I did not want to hurt Booth. The baby was an accident, it was not planned"_

"_Well you did hurt him in spades. By the way Do you know that Will has a restraint order, that includes you against him for the shooting."_

_Booth shot Will? I knew he been shot but I thought it was by a security guard."_

"_No, no, no baby girl , **Will** shot a security guard, Booth shot Will after he refused to drop his gun and pointed it at Booth."_

"_Why did he do that Ange?"_

"_What, who are you asking about, Will or Booth, you have me confused?"_

"_Will of course he's my fiancé. I find it impossible to believe he shot anyone. Are you sure Ange?"_

"_Bren I was their when the shooting started, and ended."_

"_WHY Ange, why did it happen?"_

"_Will got so upset that they were not able to give him any information on your condition.. He is not family, so no information, that the law HIPA"_

"_Ange he's my Fiancé, we are getting married."_

"_**BUT YOU Are NOT MARRIED YET**__. _

_You still have Booth listed as you POA. Do not blame Booth. All Will had to do was ask Booth, and he would have told him everything."_

"_You do not know that."_

"_Yes I do, I asked Booth if he would share that information with Will. That why we were sitting in the ER lobby, not outside MICU_. _That why Booth had to shoot Will, I was standing beside Booth when Will trained his gun at us. Booth could have killed Will. He shot him in the lower body not the head or heart. _

_Brennan you are oldest and my best friend, but you hurt that man beyond what he deserved."_

"_He refused to marry me." _

"_Yes something you did to him for four years. _

_Then you get feelings hurt and become a slut with Will Sutton, and got pregnant almost a year before your '__**wedding day**__.' What do you know about Will? _

_It makes me think Will needed to make sure you would not change your mind about marring him."_

"_That sounds just like Sir Booth, and that was cruel Ange and I think you need to leave."_

"_I'm going, please have the hospital call me when you are ready to going home."_

Ange scooped up Chris and left the room, the ICU and the hospital without saying an other word. Bones was not to hear or see Ange or Jack till she's discharged ten-day later.

"'**D'** day, discharge day. A nurse wheeled her down to the main entrance. She shocked to see a large limo with driver waiting for her.

The rear door opened and Christeen jumped out followed by Angela and Jack. Greetings exchanged, Tempe's things are stored in the trunk.

Chris and Tempe talked on the ride home. Ange and Jack helped bring her things up stairs and get settled in.

"_Bren, Chris will be here with you till six then I'll pick her up and take her home. _

_Booth is in New York working with the NYPD on an open case. He will be up their for an other week, or so."_

"_So who's working the Jeffersonian for the FBI?"_

"_Ginny Shaw is now the FBI Rep. _

_If or when you come back she will be your partner."_

"_NO Booth at the lab?"_

"_NO Bren he heard you load and clear in the hospital that day. Before the day's done he put in his papers. _

_Ginny said the word around the Hoover is Booth going Being promoted to Deputy Director, Major crimes DC when he wraps up the New York case."_

"_What the New York case and why Booth?"_

"_A rouge agent took an NY detective injured in an accident down to a South American country, brain washed her to think their married and working under cover."_"_That sounds like a case Booth would like." _

* * *

Three month later Bones walked back into the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian. She was given a greeting from most of the staff. The last one to shake her hand was Ginny Shaw .

"_Welcome back Doctor Brennan, it good to see you looking so good. Director Booth sends his best wisher for your continuing good health."_

"_I thought he might drop in."_

"_Not being mean, but he is still very closed to speaking about you. I do know, and he does not know I know, he has an agent watching you since you got sick. _

_He still loves you, but he not going to forgive you. _

_Yes to your unsaid question, we are dating some."_

"_I did not think Booth would stay off the market too long. You're a lucky woman Ginny. He a very good man."_

"_Doctor Brennan why in the world would you a smart professional woman ever hook up with the likes of William Sutton?"_

"_I do not understand the question Agent Shaw?"_

_William Sutton is a scam **MASTER** You gave him access to your bank accounts."_

"_Yes we are getting married as soon as the thing with the hospital cleaned up."_

"_Dr. Brennan do you read the news papers at all?"_

"_No not really they tend to sensationalize everything. _

_Will has been throwing them out, why?"_

"_The thing with Will shooting the hospital guard is not going to get cleared up. until William has spent 20 plus years in jail. _

_Also the family of the guard are suing him for ten million. The ten million is your money."_

"_My money your wrong. If I'm being sued my account would have known, and told me."_

"_When you were sick and in the hospital did you change your POA from Booth to Will?"_

"_Yes I did Will is my fiancée, he should have been it since we got engaged, why again?"_

"_Mr. Sutton fired your Accountant, and your Lawyer, and he has handled your money accounts. Dr. Brennan you only have $40,000 left in your personal account as of yesterday when the SEC froze you funds."_

"_Your are wrong I'm a multi Millionaire."_

Bones opened her cell phone and made a call.

"_Bill this is Tempe Brennan."_

"_How are you feeling back to work."_

"_Yes I'm much better till two minutes ago. What my financial standing as of this morning?"_

"_Tempe you fired us right after you got sick. I have not handled you account for a long time. I still have your account number if you would give me a verbal Ok I'll do a check now."_

"_You have my permission please do it now."_

"_I'm doing it now. Tempe I think you need to come in to my office."_

"_OK I will but what is my standing?"_

"_You have $40,000 in your personal account in Chase Manhattan Bank, but it got a SEC hold on it. The three other accounts in the other banks are all closed Tempe you are broke. What ever you have in your pocket is all you got."_

"_Bill I have my credit cards I can live on them?"_

"_Tempe they all been closed due to overdraft over the max._

_As I said your are broke. Tempe call Allen your X- lawyer and see if he can help you Pro bono. That all I can do. Tempe I know you annual salary is do to be paid in five days. Get the Jeffersonian to stop the payment and have it sent to me. I'll try to protect it."_

"_Protect it from what?"_

"_The SEC due to you finical handler is a Ponzi master and __caught."_

"_Who is my finical handler Bill?"_

"_Your fiancée William J, Sutton Esq. Don't tell you did not know what he was doing with your money Tempe. Did you sign any paper giving him permission to use your personal money for his personal use?"_

"_The only thing I sign was the POA, when I was first in the hospital under heavy drugs. I never gave him permission to touch my personal money.'_

"_Like I said before get in touch with Allen now. I start doing what I can. Allen maybe able to keep you out of jail. Do it now Tempe then have him call me ASAP." _

Bones sat down and was deep in thought when Ange shock her.

"_Sweetie what wrong, come on tell me please Bren."_

"_I'm broke and my fiancé is a crook, my life in "In the bank"._

"_Well sweetie it's 'hopper'. Call your lawyer maybe her can help?"_

"_I fired him five months ago."_

"_Five months ago you were sick near death."_

"_Yes Ange I know I sign a POA to William to erase the one Booth had. I think they was a second page I sign I have not signed anything since then."_

_Their was a knock on the door and a gentleman stood in the door. "Excuse me I'm looking for Doctor Temperance Brennan."_

"_I'm Dr. Brennan, how can I help you?"_

"_Dr. Brennan by court order please turn over your car keys and house keys to me the Federal Court in Harrisburg , has ordered them seized in lewd of payment."_

"_Doe's she get to speak with a lawyer?""He partner already has. The keys please?"_

Right then Agent Shaw pusher to the front. Got up in the face of the processor.

"_That order been vacated here is a fax of that. So no keys and go sir._

The processor read the fax and without saying a word walked out of the lab. Every one in the lab was quiet for about a minute. Then they all try to speak at once. A sharp shrill of a whistle stopped the taking.

"_OK one at a time starting with you Jenny."_

"_The Federal Court issued a seizure order on Dr. Brennan's personal property, I.e. her car and her home. A friend, of a friend of mine, pulled some strings to halt the seizure . Dr Brennan if you have a Lawyer go to him now, before they get that writ reversed."_

"_Cam I'm leaving, please forgive me."_

"_Dr. Brennan go do your business."_

With tears pouring down her face a very broker Bone went to her car and sat and cried. After about a half hour she calmed herself to make some calls. She knew in a few hour she could be homeless and with out a car. She called her old friend and formed lawyer.

The fight to restore Bones was on.

* * *

This chapter is long sorry I needed to cover a lot of ground. Save your useless review Palidin117


End file.
